Turn Me On, Turn Me Off  Game Of Seduction
by SeekerWitch166
Summary: L and Light have been playing some sort of game, teasing each other, but L'S decided he's had enough and he's getting what he wants. Rated M for an obvious reason. Please read both A/Ns or you want really understand how this ended up here. Oneshot!


**A/N: I know I should be working on my Percy Jackson story, but I had this idea kinda wandering around in my head and I figured I better wrote it before it killed me. So yeah, bottom Light because my twisted brain wanted it so, though I love it when L bottoms too, so I'll probably come up with something of that sort soon. Just keep me on Alerts and I'll see what I can do! ;)**  
><strong>Hex, if you're reading this (and I'm pretty damn sure you are) FUCK YOU! I don't want you to say anything about it at school, okay? Or I'm killing you!<strong>  
><strong>As for the rest of my readers, Reviews are more than welcomed!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this writing.**

**Warning: I trust you all know what you're gonna find in here, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this.**

_Death Note - LxLigth - POV L._

Turn me On, Turn me Off - Game of Seduction

It was always like that, it had always been like that. Turn me on, then leave. Get close enough to get my heart to beat faster, then avoid me under a lame excuse not even you could buy. Turn me on, turn me off. A game of seduction. Play with that cherry lollipop, knowing I'm watching. Lick and suck and bite and play with my mind, knowing how much I like sweets, knowing how much I like _you_.  
>But two can play that game and I bite on my thumb, rub it on my lips, looking at you in that way I know you can't resist. And I can see the blush on your face, even if you try to hide it behind a book because I don't know how or when, but I know I have become as familiar with your body as I am with my own. I can read your expressions flawlessly and I can see what you want when you walk ahead of me, slowly swinging your hips in that feline way that is all so yours. You give me that look that is almost your trademark and leave the room under the pretext of getting some coffee, faking a yawn and stretching so that a fine line of tanned skin can be seen where the top and bottom of your pyjamas should meet. I follow and in the kitchen of the empty headquarters a fire seems to lit up as we make our moves in this sinful game. A game of seduction. You turn on me, you turn me on. Red lips slam on mine and I know I'm lost, the famous detective driven mad by a teenager. But not just any teenager, no. Raito Yagami, head of your class, excellent tennis player and owner of a body worthy of a God. Your arms slide around my neck, hands griping at my hair, pulling me closer. I make my move and flip us, pressing your slim figure to the kitchen table. You moan as I rub our hips together and I can tell you're turned on too. I break the kiss and look you directly in the eyes.<br>"I'm sick of this game. Tonight, I make you mine."  
>Your breath comes out raged as you pant your acceptance and that's all I need to hear. Before you can process what's going on, clothes are dismissed and thrown somewhere on the floor as I pin you on the table and my tongue explores your mouth, fighting with yours for a dominance that was always mine. Hands playfully tweaking your nipples, teasing you as you moan and whine and gasp. My lips leave yours to trail a path of kisses all the way down your chest, finally coming to rest on the tip of your erection.<br>"Ah-ahh~"  
>I smirk at your tempting sounds, taking you whole in one go. Your hands grip the edges of the table and then go back to my hair, forcing me to move faster. It's not long before you buckle your hips and your body tenses.<br>"Ah- I'm gonna- ah!"  
><em>Not yet, Raito-kun.<em> I think as I let go, moving up for another kiss, leaving you to whine in frustration.  
>I take advantage of your open mouth at the end of the kiss, shoving three fingers into it at once. I'm not playing tonight, I'm doing what I should have done long before. I'm ravishing you senseless on the spot. You don't seem to care, sucking at my fingers like you sucked at that lollipop. The sight of your blushed face, your hair sticking to your sweaty forehead, your half-lidded eyes, your perfect lips moving around my fingers just turns me on even more, if possible. I know I won't stand it much longer so I pull out the fingers and our mouths meet again passionately as my middle finger rings your entrance slowly.<br>"Wait, L, I- I'm a virgin..." You warn shyly.  
>"You? A virgin? With this perfect body and that seductive attitude I would have thought you'd fucked every guy in Japan."<br>You blush a deeper red and I can't help but chuckle.  
>"Well, I'm sorry but that's not stopping me from fucking your brains off. You played with me for far too long, Raito-kun, now I'm getting what I want. And I want you."<br>I push in and you moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain burning through your veins. And, God, you're tight.  
>Going definitely faster than I should, considering it's your first time, a second finger goes in, followed by a third and as I move in and out I brush that spot that makes you shake and has you moaning louder than ever and seeing white stars.<br>"Ah- ah- ahh~ Done w-with this! I want you in! Now!"  
>I'm not going to argue with my lover so I take the fingers out and position myself to thrust. Without warning, I'm slamming into you at full speed, not even letting you adjust, driven by lust and need, and you're screaming your head off.<br>"Ahh! L, God! OH, YES!"  
>I pump you in time with my thrusts and your face contorts in pleasure. Not even in control of myself anymore, I hit your sensitive spot with every move, claiming your lips in a possessive way, I bite at your lower lip and you arch your back as you scream in ecstasy.<br>"L! AHHHHH~"  
>The feeling of your channel constricting around me and your expression as you come is way too much and I come too, making it even more clear that you're mine, mine and no one else's.<br>We collapse in a mass of heat and sweat, panting and gasping for air.  
>"I love you, Rai-chan." Is the first thing I manage to say.<br>"I love you too, L..." You breath, still trying to get oxygen back into you lungs.

_Turn me on once again,_  
><em>For this is no longer a game,<em>  
><em>Let me have you one more time,<em>  
><em>Let me make you forever mine.<em>

*~The End~*

**A/N: So? How did it go? Considering it's my second lemon I think it turned out pretty well in the end! I don't know why I'm uploading this, though, I can't believe I wrote this! Shame on me... I must be fucking sleepy right now or I wouldn't be doing this, gods, I'm blushing, I better be off. Bye!**  
><strong>Seeker.<strong>


End file.
